


La luna y los gatos

by FragileObject



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto, una noche de luna llena... Y los gatos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La luna y los gatos

Ianto se despertó en la cama y extendió el brazo con un suspiro, esperando encontrar allí a Jack. Pero la cama estaba vacía y eso lo despertó del todo. Aun así, las sábanas sobre las que había reposado el Capitán todavía estaban calientes. Ianto posó su mejilla sobre el suave y tibio tejido un momento y aspiró el aroma que su amante había dejado. Era algo de lo que el joven nunca dejaba de maravillarse. Al cabo de un instante, se levantó, se puso unos calzoncillos y una camiseta y salió de la habitación. No eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada, pero Jack no necesitaba dormir apenas y Ianto ya se había acostumbrado a despertar solo. Pensó que el Capitán ya estaría vigilando la ciudad subido a algún edificio particularmente alto, perdido en sus pensamientos. Por eso le sorprendió encontrarlo sentado a la mesa de la cocina y mirando por la amplia ventana que había sobre el fregadero de su apartamento.

—Jack…—dijo en voz baja, reprimiendo un bostezo—. ¿Qué haces? Son las cuatro y diez…

El capitán se giró y lo miró. La habitación estaba en penumbra, pero la luz de la calle que entraba por la ventana era más que suficiente. Al contrario que otras noches, Jack parecía en paz con el mundo y eso hacía feliz a Ianto. Nada de actividad en la Fisura, nada de alienígenas, nada de amenazas… Nada de héroes salvando el mundo. Solo dos personas que se amaban.

—No tenía sueño y no quería despertarte.

Los ojos azules de Jack brillaban, serenos, sobre una sonrisa deslumbrante. Ianto recorrió los cuatro pasos que los separaban y se sentó sobre las rodillas de su amante, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y apoyando la barbilla en su frente. El hecho de que Jack estuviera desnudo no le sorprendió, pero lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué hay ahí fuera que parece tan interesante? —preguntó Ianto mirando de reojo por la ventana. Desde aquel lugar solo se veían algunos tejados.

—Gatos —dijo Jack.

—Gatos —repitió Ianto.

—Hay luna llena y los gatos están en celo. 

Luna llena. Eso explicaba la preciosa luz blanca que llenaba la cocina.

—Ya veo. Gatos en celo.

Jack estrechó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ianto.

—Tienen una auténtica orgía ahí fuera. Es mejor que muchos canales de televisión.

Ianto asintió.

—No lo dudo. ¿Quieres un café? Mi jefe dice que hago magia con el café…

Jack apartó la vista de la ventana para centrarla en el joven galés. Sus ojos claros recorrieron el rostro como si lo estuvieran acariciando y acabaron posándose en los labios del otro hombre.

—Es pronto para un café. Prefiero un beso —susurró Jack a los labios de Ianto.

Ianto sonrió, conmovido, y ambos se besaron. Fue un beso largo, profundo, sin prisas. A diferencia de otras veces, en ese tranquilo momento a media noche no existía avidez, ni urgencia, solo el puro placer de besar. Al cabo de un rato bastante largo, sus labios se separaron pero ambos permanecieron con la frente apoyada en la del otro, los brazos de Ianto rodeando el cuello de Jack y acariciando el pelo corto de su nuca, los brazos del Capitán estrechando la cintura del joven. Sus narices se tocaban.

—Tus besos rivalizan con tu café. ¿Lo sabe tu jefe?

—Al diablo mi jefe —dijo Ianto con media sonrisa y depositando pequeños besos sobre las mejillas y el cuello de Jack.

El Capitán se rió pero dejó que Ianto siguiera besando su cuello y su hombro.

—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No te trata bien?

El joven galés se apartó un poco y se irguió, todavía sentado sobre el regazo de su Capitán. Bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, los dos hombres brillaban ligeramente con un resplandor plateado que hacía que los ojos de ambos parecieran aún más azules. Jack se regocijó ante la belleza despreocupada de su amante.

—Bueno, me hace trabajar como un esclavo, limpiando toda la basura que él y su equipo van dejando a lo largo y ancho de Cardiff y sus alrededores, y clasificando y archivando gran parte de esa basura, pero supongo que en el fondo no es un mal tipo. Creo que me trata bien.

Jack deslizó una de sus manos bajo la camiseta de Ianto, haciendo suaves dibujos en su piel con la yema de sus dedos.

—Más le vale.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ibas a enfrentarte a él? ¿Por mí? —preguntó Ianto, juguetón, reanudando su línea de besos hasta el pecho del Capitán.

—Quizá —dijo Jack con voz profunda.

Ianto se irguió otra vez, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su amante y lo miró con seriedad. Le sorprendió ver en el rostro de Jack esa gravedad que adoptaba cuando se convertía en el Capitán Harkness-Héroe-Intergalático-Viajero temporal que salvaba al mundo de amenazas externas y, a veces, del propio mundo. A pesar de estar jugando, Jack no mentía. Jack le estaba diciendo que podría luchar contra cualquiera por él, por su amor. Incluso contra sí mismo. Ianto sintió una corriente de emoción y de amor que le recorrió el cuerpo entero, le subió por la garganta y casi le llenó los ojos de lágrimas. El hombre más excepcional del universo lo quería a él y solo a él. Jack tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, eso era cierto, y estaba destinado a vivir cosas que ahora no podían ni imaginar, pero el presente era de él. El presente le pertenecía solo a Ianto Jones.

—Bueno, esta noche mi jefe no existe. Ni él ni el maldito Torchwood. Solo existimos tú y yo —dijo el joven acariciando la mejilla de su Capitán con una sonrisa emocionada.

Jack sonrió también, deslumbrando la habitación.

—Y los gatos.

Ianto soltó una carcajada.

—Y los gatos, es cierto... Vamos a enseñarle a esos gatos cómo se hace —dijo poniéndose en pie y tirando de la mano de Jack.

—¿En serio?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio. Has rechazado mi café, pero no te consentiré que rechaces mi cama. Además, no te costará un gran esfuerzo: son unos pocos pasos y ya estás desnudo.

Jack se puso en pie y se dejó conducir por Ianto a la habitación, agarrado a su mano como un niño pequeño.

—Como si eso te sorprendiera…

—No me sorprende en absoluto —dijo Ianto parándose junto a la cama, tomando la cara de Jack entre sus manos y besándolo con ternura—. A decir verdad… me encanta.

Jack ahogó una risa divertida.

—Solo una cosa…

—Mm? —preguntó Ianto con sus labios en la piel del Capitán.

—¿Crees que los gatos nos verán bien desde aquí?

Con un gesto de falso enfado, Ianto atrapó a Jack en un abrazo y se dejó caer en la cama, arrastrando a su amante sobre él. Ambos rieron sin dejar de abrazarse.

—Oh, por dios, Jack… —consiguió decir Ianto entre risas y más besos—. ¡Cállate de una vez!


End file.
